


Somewhere Along the Way

by CalculusandBroadway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalculusandBroadway/pseuds/CalculusandBroadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are my chosen weapon, Castiel.” The voice of God encompasses Castiel, diffusing through his Grace in a way that is not entirely unpleasant. “You alone of your brothers will find the Righteous Man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Castiel would know the man before him no matter what body he chose to wear. This was the man who created the Earth from nothing; who gathered the light and head and essence from a void to create Castiel and all his brothers and sisters. This was the man to whom Castiel’s Grace sang for, and even now he felt it rushing through his body, basking in the glow of the man who gave it life. If Castiel had a body, he would have fallen in supplication. 

“You are my chosen weapon, Castiel.” The voice of God encompasses Castiel, diffusing through his Grace in a way that is not entirely unpleasant. “You alone of your brothers will find the Righteous Man.”

“Father, who is the Righteous Man?” Castiel asks, purpose giving him a voice where before he had been speechless.

“You will know him when he is born. Just as you will know when it is time for your path to cross his.” The Voice faded away and Castiel is left alone to ponder the words. He thinks on them for a millennia, following orders and always keeping an eye out for a hint of who this Righteous Man is. He refrains from asking his brothers and sisters, though Anael asks him several times why he is so distracted. All he gives is an apology and then a promise to keep his focus on the matters at hand.

When Dean is born, Castiel almost misses him. It takes Castiel almost three decades to find Dean again and when he does he is afraid he is too late. Heaven is tearing itself apart preparing for the Apocalypse. Anael has fallen, choosing to become human rather than be forced to tear the earth to pieces. Castiel pieces Dean back together and another Garrison has been destroyed by demons. 

Castiel faces a choice that his Father never mentioned. Castiel rebels against his Brothers and Sisters for the Righteous Man. Castiel kills for the Righteous Man. Castiel betrays his own Grace, fighting every moment he ignores Heaven’s call and trying to keep his connection with the Host intact so he can access it’s power to help the Righteous Man even when the pain is beyond what he can bear.

Somewhere along the way the Righteous Man becomes Dean. Somewhere his choice to rebel becomes the best decision of his life, even if his ultimate fate is Hell. Somewhere harsh stares turn to harsh words which are tempered with gentle touches and warm embraces. Somewhere Heaven ceases to be home and instead home is a dirty hotel room and a trenchcoat and a man who swears too much and loves too little.

And somewhere along the way, Castiel forgot that he was never told if he should save the Righteous Man or kill him. And somewhere along the way, it stopped mattering.


End file.
